Random Creek
by Debbie C.O.T.R.D
Summary: Creek. My first Creek. Don't critisize. CraigxTweek Original url: SIGH Just search up Craig x Tweek and you'll find it.
1. Lunch!

**Hi, Striped Feather/Tail here! Or just ****Stripes. Anyway, Debs let me make a fan fiction, NOT INCLUDING LEMONADE! So f*ck off Lemonade Lovers. And here's a small Creek AND my FIRST Creek so, expect major Stupidness OR Noobieness.**

*Tweek's POV~

Tweek sat at the same table he did every day. Playing with his only friend. A small doll that kind of looked like Craig. It had a chullo hat but it was a dark purple. It had a small purple shirt and jeans. It's button-eyes were Sky Blue and it wore the same unimpressed frown on Craig's face. He doesn't know why Stripes had given this doll to him, but it served him company. He hadn't noticed but Craig had sat down at his lonely table. "Tweek-" "AHHH!" Tweek had closed his eyes then and was slowly opening them. "Tweek. Is that a doll of me?" Craig asked, flipping him off. "I- Um- B- Cra- No?" Tweek stuttered. Craig nodded and proceeded to eat his lunch at Tweek's table. Tweek looked at him and stared gathering up courage to speak. "Craig?" Tweek mumbled. He looked up from his cupcake. "What?" Craig asked having that unimpressed frown again. Tweek shuddered," ... Why are you here?" "Why wouldn't I be here? All the other tables are taken," he sighed. Tweek nodded and went back to the doll and his coffee. It wasn't his fault he couldn't afford food and that the cafeteria's food taste like Shit. He sipped some of the coffee and sighed. Craig handed him a sandwich and a cup of juice. "You gotta eat don't you? You're not as poor as Kenny and even HE'S better fed than you. And don't worry 'bout me," Craig sighed. Tweek poked the sandwich and started to eat it. It was actually more delicious than his beloved coffee. He took the cup of juice and drank it then decided it was kind of embarrassing to ask CRAIG for food. (CUE THE FANGIRLS) He wiped his face with his sleeve and flushed. Craig looked at his face," Dude what happened to your face? Got a 2 degree burn or something?" Tweek shook his head and the bell rang in time for him to be saved from more joke-questions. He ran to Art and sat in his seat. His face was light pink, and Butters asked about it. He shrugged.

**Next Time! I will add more POVS Praise god I will. And I will update if Debs approves. In the mean while, enjoy this music: watch?v=IhotiMubg2k or **** watch/?v=y7SDZs9auoI or **** watch/?v=6PHpCywCcIA or watch/?v=mPq9K7M0-XE / watch/?v=CXTvqpjQGz8**


	2. Tweek and Craig Dolls?

**SIGH Since there were so many views, Debbie let me continue it for a moment. =.= SIGH SIGH SIGH. Here's your F$^*ING CHAPTER.**

*Craig's POV~

I sighed. Tweek ran away... Like a girl. I almost face palmed at how girly it looked. Kyle and Stan looked at Tweek running away then at me. I flipped them off. Kenny surrounded by some dark stuff that looked kind of like piss looked at me too. I just looked back and he stared away as if he was scared of me. Obviously I scared every one, well mostly was HATED by everyone, but some people were scared by me too. Anyway, Back to my problem. See no one knows, but, I have a crush- no I F&*$ING LOVE HIM~ I love Tweek. There were plenty of tables to sit at, and I could've went to Butters and Eric's table or even Kenny's. I just can't- SH*T THE BELL RANG! I took my stuff and ran to Math. I really hated to be separated from Tweek but I have to say, I love math. Tweek loves math too. I took the things I took and a certain item fell out. It was my Tweek doll. I tilted my head as if I just took it by mistake, because Butters was watching an so was Kyle. I shrugged and picked it up. I quickly put it in my bag and the people watching went back to their own sh*t. I was pretty good at lying. Kenny went up to me and asked about the doll. I shrugged.

*Tweek's POV~

I looked at the teacher. "Draw a picture blindfolded or draw it while thinking of something, whatever, do just something," she said. I thought about a flower, candy, coffee, and painted. *5 minute warp* When I looked back down, I noticed I drew Craig I flushed and folded the pencil paper, putting it in my pocket, and started drawing my friend Stripes handing me the doll. I smiled as I remembered how she used to give me food like Craig did- Like someone did but, alas all good things have to come to an end. She got moved to another school. I felt so sad and cried the day away until my parents told me," Don't cry too much or you die of dehydration." Of course I remembered that and didn't cry every since. I looked at the picture I made and smiled. It looked kind of off, because her hair was shorter and she never wore dresses, skirts yes, dresses no. I chuckled as I remembered how she would say candy cures the candy peeps. It didn't make sense but whatever. Stan walked over. He asked me how I learned to draw that well. I shrugged.

**That's a page. If you don't like this, I don't know why you're still reading. O_O**


	3. Recess!

**WHY IS THIS SO POPULAR!? You know what? F**K THIS I'm just going to continue. DX**

*Tweek's POV~

The bell rang for PE and I put the small picture of a cat I was working on, in my pocket with the other paper. I gathered my things and ran to PE bumping into someone peculiar. "Tweek!" Craig said. "GAH! Y- Yes Cr- Craig?" I stuttered. "Guess we're both late for PE huh?" he chuckled then I nodded and ran off. Today was dodge ball... Thanks a lot Gym Teacher... I was always the first one to get hit. We were separated in four groups. Me, Craig, Kenny and Damien. Kyle, Stan, Butters, BeBe. Cartman, Token, Wendy and Clyde. And Stripes, Ryan (CRYAOTIC), Felix (Pewdiepie) and Marzia (CutiepieMarzia). WAIT WHAT!? STRIPES?! I rubbed my eyes. It wasn't Stripes but 2 random girls and 2 random boys... I never realized how much I missed my friend which I one time called my sister. I sighed and got hit with a dodge ball. GREAT. Kenny got to my side and asked if I was ok. I shrugged.

*Craig's POV~

I sighed. Tweek really wasn't paying attention. But now it's just me, the ball, and Cart Man. I threw the ball at him and got a KO that's what happens when you're 50 pounds of meat. My team but Tweek got up and cheered my name. I forced a smile ad left. I wish Tweek was by my side now but, whatever RIGHT? I flipped them all off and they left. I saw Tweek later though. He was looking in his locker. I came up to him. He jumped as I put my hand on his shoulder. "Cr- Cr- Craig?" he stuttered. I looked at him," ... What." "What d- do y- y- you want?" he asked shivering more than usual. "Why did you - What were you thinking of? You were not paying attention," I asked. "N- Nothing Nadda- Not a Thing!"he lied. "*SIGH* I know you were thinking-" I got cut off by the bell. It was recess time. Tweek ran off and Stan went up to me and asked about Tweek. I shrugged.

*?'s POV~

My bag moved as I looked at Tweek. He's STILL running away from Craig? I know both their secrets, Craig confessed but he doesn't? REALLY? Whatever. At least it's recess time. "Come on Clawy! Don't forget the 3DSes!" I yelled to the boy. "OK! OK!" he yelled back. I ran off to the Recess Yard and smiled as Craig was racing Tweek across the yard. 'They look so cut together!' I thought. I walked to the side of the school where Tweek couldn't see me and into a hiding spot. I took out the dandelion cat that was in my bag and fed her fish. She nuzzled her head on my hand. I decided to name the cat after her mother, named by me. "Sun Paw (The name originally was 'Sun Flower' for the mother)" I said to the cat. Clawy ran to the hiding place. He asked if anyone saw me. I shrugged.

**I'm gonna add Sun Paw to the MyClan story, if she's not already there. I think this is a little smaller than the other chapters, sorry if it is.**


End file.
